Qui
by Papy-1412
Summary: Il rêve. Il craint. Il voit. Et le plus terrifiant doit être que ce monstre qui le poursuit, c'est lui-même. /SPOILERS TOKYO GHOUL:RE/


Salut tout le monde, pour mon post du dimanche!

Premier OS Tokyo Ghoul, wouh! Il est pas long, je sais, mais il y a un gros problème avec ce manga (qui est aussi une de ses énormes qualités) : l'histoire est tellement riche, tellement bien menée qu'il est selon moi impossible d'écrire quelque chose sans que le chapitre de la semaine qui suit apporte de nouvelles informations qui contrediraient ce que les fans ont écrit.

Et j'aime suivre le canon, surtout ici. Alors pour ce petit OS, j'ai laissé faire, même si comme j'ai bien pu le constater ce matin, il a suffi d'une semaine pour que ce que j'ai rédigé ne puisse plus entrer dans le canon. Mais peu importe! Je publie quand même. Mais voilà, tant que le manga n'est pas fini, je ne publierai certainement pas grand chose.

**Cet OS suit le manga, donc SPOILERS à celui qui n'en serait pas encore à Tokyo Ghoul:Re; la suite de Tokyo Ghoul.**

Disclaimer à ce génie qu'est Ishida Sui (et je pèse mes mots, ce mec est un très très grand auteur) et have a good read!

* * *

><p><strong>Qui<strong>

* * *

><p>Il est pris de cauchemars, et c'est de plus en plus fréquent.<p>

Lorsque le soir vient, que la fatigue lui fait fermer les yeux même si ses lunettes sont encore sur son nez, et un dossier ouvert devant lui; il s'effondre. Il dort. Et sent des mains glisser contre sa nuque.

Il ne sait pas qui est là. Il ne comprend pas. Il entend une voix contre son oreille. Et parfois, il a l'impression qu'elle est semblable à la sienne.

« Haise... »

Sasaki se voit souvent enchaîné. Lorsqu'il rêve, il entend un rire glacial, et a une impression de déjà-vu. Pourtant, le déjà-vu devrait être en dehors du rêve, non? Ce n'est qu'un moment de latence du cerveau qui nous rapporte une seconde fois une information, après ne l'avoir fait qu'à moitié la première fois, non? Pourquoi a-t-il désormais l'impression que sa vie est le faux, et le rêve la réalité?

« Je dois protéger, Haise. Je dois protéger. Je dois protéger. Je dois protéger. »

Il voit du sang s'écouler, le rouge tranchant sur le damier du sol. La salle est macabre, sombre, froide. Un mille-patte vient parfois se glisser contre ses pieds, pour le faire sursauter.

« Jedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotégerjedoisprotéger- »

Il entend ces mots, répétés, et se prend la tête dans ses mains, pour vouloir hurler. Ses doigts arrachent ses cheveux, et ceux-ci sont entièrement blancs. Ses ongles, eux, sont noirs. Et encore, cette litanie ne quitte pas sa tête. Il se rend lentement compte que ce sont ses lèvres qui prononcent ces mots.

« Tous, tous, ils ne peuvent pas mourir, non, non, non, non, nononononononon... Hide, Touka, Yoshimura, Hinami, Enji, Koto, Kirimi, Banjo, maman, non, non, non, non, ils ne peuvent pas- »

Il craint des choses qu'il ne voit pas. Il sent son cœur se serrer d'un sentiment qu'il ne peut discerner. Il a peur, sans savoir de quoi.

« Ce monde a tort. Ce monde m'a trahi. Ce monde a voulu me tuer. Je veux juste redevenir heureux... »

Haise se réveille en sursaut, en sueur. Et le lendemain, le rêve est toujours là.

Il a peur que les autres le sachent. Il a déjà du mal à se faire respecter auprès de ses subordonnés, ces hommes qui n'en font qu'à sa tête; qu'est-ce que ce serait s'ils apprenaient qu'il craint même de s'endormir.

Sasaki est poursuivi par ce visage, et parfois, il a l'impression que c'est celui d'une goule, parfois d'un humain. Il ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas, et il se sent perdre la raison à chaque réveil.

Un jour, quand il a pu le faire, il en a parlé au seul homme en lequel il a réellement confiance. Arima l'a regardé, a posé sa main contre sa joue, s'est contenté d'un baiser sur son front et de passer ses doigts dans ses mèches bicolores avant de partir sans un mot.

Et ses rêves ne s'arrêtent pas. Un jour, il espère pouvoir y arriver. Il veut pouvoir dormir en paix.

Mais Sasaki Haise se retrouve un jour, Quinque en main, dans une salle au sol en damier. Il y a un seau, près d'une chaise, et s'il devrait simplement voir la poussière qui le recouvre, ses yeux l'aperçoivent débordant de doigts arrachés par des pinces rouillées.

Un bruit sourd le fait sursauter. Il relève la tête.

« Tiens mais c'est Kaneki... toujours vivant? »

Trois masques de clowns se tournent vers lui.

Il est perdu car c'est un humain. Il est perdu car c'est un inspecteur de haut rang. Il est perdu car il s'est rendu compte hier qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir été enfant. Il est perdu car il ne devrait pas être affamé en apercevant un enfant jouant au ballon dans la rue. Il est perdu car le clown est quelque chose qui remue une bête en lui.

Il est perdu car ce nom qu'il entend, il le connaît, et sait qu'il l'a porté dans une vie qui semble lui avoir échappé.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Ça vous a plu?<p>

**SPOILERS A CEUX QUI N'AURAIENT PAS LU LE CHAPITRE 7 SORTI HIER, SAMEDI 22/11/2014**

Cet OS fut écrit il y a deux semaines... donc lorsqu'on avait QUE vu que Sasaki rêvait de Kaneki. Evidemment, la semaine dernière, j'ai eu mon moment WTF en voyant que celui-ci discutait avec notre héros préféré, à l'intérieur de lui, qui plus est dans le même décor que la salle de torture de Jason... et cette semaine, re-WOUAH, vu que Kaneki revient visiblement de temps en temps à la surface, et parle à la place de Sasaki.

Vous imaginez donc bien que, comme je l'ai dit, ce manga évolue bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse vouloir faire quelque chose d'exactement canon. Ici, donc, on fait comme si Kaneki était pas venu, hors du rêve, parler avec Sasaki... j'imagine que vous comprenez!

**FIN SPOILERS**

A la prochaine!

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.<p> 


End file.
